Born In Sin Come On In, Born To Lust Turn To Dust
by Sams Witch
Summary: John and his sons are drug dealers and answer to a man named Christopher. The Winchester brothers finally meet his daughters and some crazy things are about to go down. What are the girls going to have the brothers do for them that will shock everyone?


John, Sam and Dean pulled up to the large house. Before they got out John looked at Dean and Sam, "Let me do all the talking. This guy is an important dealer."

Dean raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the house, "What is he? The lord of dealers?" Sam chuckled in the backseat and Dean looked back at John and saw he wasn't amused and quickly wiped his smirk off his face, "Sorry."

"Let's just get this over with," said John as the three got out of the car. Dean pulled his sunglasses on and looked at Sam who ran a hand through his hair. The two brothers followed John up the stairs to the entrance of the home.

John knocked on the door and waited till a servant opened the door, "We're here to see Christopher."

The servant nodded and opened the door more to let them in. "Just follow me," said the servant as he closed the door. Dean shook his head with a smirk at the servant. Sam punched him in the arm as they followed John and the servant. The servant opened two doors that lead into an office. There was a middle aged man sitting behind the desk who was Christopher.

Christopher looked up at the three as the servant closed the doors behind him. "John it's been a while," said Christopher shutting his laptop and pushing it to the side. He took his glasses off and leaned back, "Got what I want?"

"Sure did," said John as he placed the briefcase on the desk.

Christopher stood up and brought the briefcase closer to him. He opened it up and the fresh smell of money hit his face. He smiled as he grabbed three stacks and threw them at John. "Here ya go," said Christopher as he pulled another suitcase out.

John nodded as he grabbed the other suitcase. Christopher smirked, "So these your boys?"

"Yup Sam and Dean."

"Bring your kids to work day or they interested in the family business?"

John chuckled, "They've been working with me."

Christopher nodded as he looked at the two, "It's a whole different ball game then selling pot on the school grounds boys."

Dean chuckled as he looked at Sam then back at Christopher, "With all due respect Christopher we know how the streets work. We're not kids."

Christopher smirked, "I like him."

"Daddy!" yelled a female voice outside the door. The four looked at the doors as they were opened up quickly, "Excuse me!" yelled the girl as she walked by them.

There were two girls, Christopher's daughters that walked right on in as if they owned the place. Both Sam and Dean quickly looked at the girls. The one girl had a short mini skirt on, a white tank top and a denim jacket. The other had tight skinny jeans and a black tank top with a half jacket. They were both blond and had body's they only seen on TV or in their magazines.

Dean licked his lips looking at the one in the skirt that had pushed him out of the way to get to her father. The two brothers looked at each other with the similar smirk knowing what each one was thinking.

"Daddy we need money," said the oldest.

"Don't be rude, Courtney," said Christopher giving her a look.

Courtney rolled her eyes and looked towards the Winchesters, "I'm sorry," her eyes then landed on Dean and smirked, "I am really sorry." She bit her bottom lip before turning back to her father doing a little jump making skirt go up a little.

Tiffany, the other sister, couldn't help but laugh seeing her sister trying to get the attention of Dean.

"Now can I have money," said Courtney.

"Me too," said Tiffany putting her hand out.

Christopher sighed and looked at John, "They can smell the new batch a mile away," he looked at his girls, "Courtney, Tiffany...this is John and his sons Dean and Sam."

The girls glanced at the brothers with the same smirk as the brothers gave them the silent 'How ya doing?'

"Nice to meet you three," said Courtney. She turned back to her father, "Money."

Christopher rolled his eyes and handed the girls a stack each, "Don't spend it all."

"Thank you daddy," said the girls in unison as they both leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The girls turned back to the Winchesters, "We sure hope to see more of you around," said Courtney. "Are you three going to be joining the barbeque tomorrow?"

"I'm in if there's food," said Dean with a smirk.

"Dean," said John giving him a look before turning back to the girls and Christopher, "I'm sorry Dean can be rude sometimes."

"It's alright," said Tiffany with a smile and a small tilt to her head as she looked at Sam and gave him a noticeable wink.

Dean nudged Sam in the ribs as Sam smiled at Tiffany, "Are you going to be there?" asked Sam.

"You can't miss me in a crowd." She bit her bottom lip looking him up and down.

"I can see why," said Sam with a wink.

"Sam!" yelled John and looked at Christopher, "I am sorry for both my sons' behavior."

"I'm use to it," said Christopher, "With young good looking daughters it happens a lot." He looked at his daughters with a smile, "They get their looks from their mother. She was a looker as well. But please do come to the barbecue tomorrow. There will be people I'd love for you three to meet."

"Then it's settled," said Dean as he looked at Courtney, "Can't wait." He gave her a wink.

Courtney and Tiffany smiled at their father then walked by the Winchesters giving Sam and Dean a smile as they walked out. Dean and Sam couldn't help but to check them out once more.

Courtney closed the door and looked at her sister, "I think we may have some fun with those two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiffany read over the magazine in her hand and glanced up tipping her sunglasses down her nose and saw her father talking with the Winchester's by the grill. She saw Dean look over at her sister and smirked.

"Is he still staring at me?" asked Courtney never picking her head up from her arms.

Tiffany closed the magazine and pushed her sunglasses back up her nose, "Yup." She sighed rolling onto her back.

Courtney smirked, "He hasn't taken his eyes off me...he wants me."

Tiffany smirked and looked at her sister, "What guy doesn't?"

Courtney lifted her head, "I know." She smiled over at her sister and glanced over at Sam, "But I know one that doesn't. Mr. Sam Winchester."

Tiffany bit her bottom lip, "He's so hot."

"Fuck man," said Dean drinking his beer out of a red cup, "Courtney is so fucking hot."

Sam smirked, "Tiff aint too bad herself."

Dean nodded, "But Courtney's more my type."

Sam chuckled, "We all know your type man."

"Shh...shh...she's flipping," Dean watched as Courtney slowly turned onto her back and arched. Dean let out a grunt and licked his lips, "God...what I wouldn't do to-"

"How are you two enjoying the barbeque?" asked Christopher walking over to them.

Both Sam and Dean quickly looked away from Christopher's daughters, "Yes of course," said Sam with a smile. "You have a nice size backyard."

"Nice pool and hot tub," said Dean with a smirk before taking a sip.

"Your father tells me you two are interested in the business." Dean shrugged, "We grew up with it. Sort of the only thing we really know."

Christopher smirked and nodded, "That's how some of them are. So just come by around Monday, the two of you and we'll talk but right now enjoy yourself. It's a party." Christopher winked at them before walking towards a few others.

"Oh I certainly will," Dean licked his lips, took the last sip of his beer and threw it in the trashcan.

"Dad will be pissed," said Sam throwing his own cup away.

"He'll live. What's a conversation going to hurt?"

"With you?" Sam raised an eyebrow following Dean towards the girls.

Dean smirked, "You, little brother know me so well."

Tiffany smirked when she glanced up seeing both Winchesters walking their way. She cleared her throat, "Get ready."

Courtney smiled to herself and licked her lips, "Game on."

"Hey," said Dean with a nod.

Both girls didn't acknowledge the boys. Tiffany continued to read her magazine as Courtney grabbed her glass and lifted it up, "Refill."

Sam chuckled at the look on Dean's as he walked to the other side of the girls sitting in a chair next to Tiffany.

Dean scoffed as he took a seat and plopped his feet up on her chair, "I don't think so sweetheart."

Both girls were shocked. Tiffany looked at Courtney to see what she was going to do. Courtney couldn't help but feel a little turned on by him saying no. No one has ever said no to her and she sort of liked it.

Courtney turned a little taking off her sunglasses, her blazing blue eyes hit his green ones, "Excuse me? You're actually saying no to me?"

"Well, you know what they say," he said with a smirk on his face, "I tell you no and in a few days you're screaming yes." He winked at her still with that smirk on his face.

Courtney bit on her bottom lip for a second still smiling at him, "You're so sure about yourself."

"Like you aren't?" He raised an eyebrow, "You think you're hot shit."

She laid back down on her back placing her sunglasses back on, "I know I am hot shit."

Courtney continued to bite her bottom lip as she looked at him and smirked. She could definitely have fun with him.

Tiffany felt Sam's eyes on her and she smiled as she got up. She walked over to the small table next to her recliner chair. She grabbed her lotion and squirted on her hand before smoothing it all around her body slowly.

She glanced at Sam with a smirk, "See something you like tiger?"

"Do you see me complaining?" Sam smirked as he watched her lay back down and arch her lower back slowly. He smiled at her and licked his lips.

John finished talking with another guy when he looked around for his sons. When he saw them with the sisters.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he placed his cup on a table and walked over to the four. "Dean, Sam a word."

The brothers looked over at their father and nodded. Sam winked at Tiffany as he got up. Dean looked at Courtney, "Don't move."

Courtney smirked, "He thinks he can tell me what to do."

"Wait till he sees who actually is supposed to be in charge," said Tiffany.

Courtney laughed, "Yeah I know. I'm not like one of those drug whores he's dealt with before."

"Man, dad what is it? I was getting there with Courtney," said Dean.

John rolled his eyes, "I don't need you getting mixed up with those two. Leave them alone. Don't even think about it."

"Don't worry dad, we won't screw the business up we're just having a little fun," said Sam.

"Fun with those two are trouble. I don't need you two going to jail."

"Aw dad," said Dean sarcastically, "You do care."

"What can two little girls do to us?" asked Sam.

"Nothing we can't take care of."

John shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look who their father is, they know every trick in the book to get what they want."

Dean and Sam looked over at the girls and Dean smirked, "I plan on showing Courtney a few tricks of my own."

John sighed knowing there was nothing that he was going to say that was going to get through to his sons. They got it from him. When they see something they want they go for it.

"Just go through a few rules of mind. Don't let them overdose, don't get them hooked, don't get them in trouble and please whatever you do, do _not_ knock them up. All we need is you four reproducing. Christopher will have your dicks hanging on the mantel over the fireplace."

"Well," said Dean with a smirk, "I think I can handle two out of four." He grinned at his father as he walked away and Sam just shrugged at him and followed.

John shook his head again watching them, "These two are going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Ok another new story but I promise I stop. This one is different it won't exactly be what you guys are probably thinking. The girls will be getting the brothers to do something that they never thought they would do but as soon John knows what happens the plan will backfire towards the girls. Let me know if I should continue :D_


End file.
